105th Thunder Witches
by Deadman'sHand92x45
Summary: 1991, the Gulf War. A pair of Neuroi hive appear over the Cities of Baghdad and Quwati City. Kataline "Big Momma" Barkhorn, grand daughter of famous 501st Mega Ace Gertrud Barkhorn must lead an inexperience group of young witches into battle against an enemy that is more dangerous than ever. Can this new Joint Fighter Wing survive the fiery skies of Operation Desert Storm?
1. Act 0

**ACT Zero**

 **The Skies over Quwati 13:00 local time**

Second Lieutenant Alex Thompson soared through the skies of the Otoman Empire in his F-15C Eagle at seven thousand meters. On both of his wings were the rest of Dagger Flight, four Liberion Air Force F-15s assigned as advisors to the fledgling Royal Otoman Air Force, or ROAF for short. Off to Alex's left was another flight of F-15s this time belonging to the ROAF. In their own language the Otoman pilots squawked away talking about who knew what.

"Dagger Four are you awake over there? You are drifting a bit." Major David Weaver commander of Dagger Flight asked Alex over the radio. Alex swiftly corrected his heading and leveled out.

"Sorry sir, I got a little distracted." Alex replied to his flight leader who simply grunted in acknowledgment.

"Hey four, you thinking of your girl over in Persia?" The number three of the Flight Quinn Flint prodded Alex who rolled his eyes.

"Oh not this again Quinn." Alex retorted to his friend and wingman who simply laughed in reply.

"Come on man, you two are super obvious; always writing each other love letters, sneaking off and visiting each other in Baghdad. Hell you two are the talk of the base, especially so since she is a witch. Speaking of her though when are you going to introduce us to her?" Quinn chided Alex who groaned in annoyance at his smart ass wingman who clearly was getting a kick out of Alex's misery.

"It's not like that and you know it. My relationship with Master Sergeant Yekta is strictly platonic. Besides she is fifteen, I have a few too many years on her to be dating her." Alex explained hoping to end the conversation. Quinn let out a roar of laughter before he replied.

"Oh I see so it's a case of forbidden love then?" Quinn prodded the young fighter jockey who would have face palmed if it weren't for the helmet and oxygen mask he was currently wearing.

"I swear, when we get back to base Quinn, I am going to kick your…" Alex was saying before a chime in his helmet alerted him to a radar contact just appearing on his scopes.

"Can it you two. Contact bearing 313 at four thousand meters and climbing." The flight leader called out over the radio. Alex saw a single small radar contact approaching the eight Eagles at Mach 2. The radio began to fizzle and a young sounding female voice spoke to them.

"Attention Liberion aircraft you are illegally entering Persian Empire air space. Please change your heading to 195 and egress out of our airspace." The young Persian witch stated to the Liberion pilots. Alex recognized the voice of the witch instantly.

"Rosana is that you?" Alex asked the witch who gasped for a moment, before giving a nervous reply.

"Alex?" Rosana Yekta replied to the young Liberion whose eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of meeting his friend over the skies of the Otoman Empire.

"Aww is this your little girlfriend?" Quinn teased Alex who chose to ignore the squad clown.

"Yup it's me, how are you Rosana?" Alex inquired of the young witch as some of his squad mates snickered at their expense.

"Love birds…" Quinn teased them causing a blush to appear on Alex's face. Alex was able to see the approaching witch in the distance.

"I am… I am doing alright, how…how… how are you?" She nervously asked Alex who smiled behind his oxygen mask before he replied.

"I am doing alright as well. What is the problem Rosana? We got authorization to fly over this patch of desert." Alex asked the young witch who passed overhead before turning back to join the flight of Liberion and Otoman aircraft. The dark skinned blonde haired girl flew directly over Alex's Eagle looking straight at Alex a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"Well, I was told that you had illegally entered our airspace. My commander had not received any notice from Tehran that we were expecting you; so I was ordered to escort you out of our airspace." Rosana informed the Liberion pilots.

"Alright to avoid a cluster fuck we will leave this airspace. All aircraft change heading to 0-9-0 and cross into international waters." Major Weaver informed the flight who began peeling off towards the Persian Gulf. Alex banked gently to his right as Rosana turned with him a mere twenty meters above him.

"I will escort you out of our airspace." Rosana told them as she followed just a bit above and behind the Liberion formation. "Alex… I got your letter; I am glad your sister is doing well and made it through the witch academy." She said to Alex who smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah she is a tough cookie; I knew she would make it through." Alex replied to Rosana before Quinn interjected.

"Wait you have a sister…? Is she hot?" Quinn demanded to know eliciting a growl of disapproval from Alex.

"Quinn she is thirteen." Alex simply stated to his wingman.

"Oh… is she hot?" Quinn once again inquired.

"I swear if you so much as look at my little sister funny Quinn, I will gouge your eyes out." Alex threatened the pervert he had the misfortune of calling his wingman who just laughed in reply.

"Hey I can wait five years if she is a looker." Quinn told Alex who gave the middle finger to his wingman.

"Three you are crossing into dangerous waters man, I think it's time to call it quits." Jackie the number two of the flight informed Quinn who just laughed a bit more.

"Hey, I like to live… dangerously." Quinn informed the 2IC before Alex interjected.

"Well you are about to see how dangerous my fist is when it hits your face if you don't shut up." Alex threatened the comedic wingman; it was an empty gesture, it would take a lot to get Alex to actually want to punch someone. And having known his wingman for over a year Alex could tell when he was being given a hard time by the sarcastic Second Lieutenant. Now if Quinn actually did try and get in his teenage sister's panties, that would be another story all together.

"Alright, Alright well I will let you two love birds continue your chat." He slyly stated to Alex and Rosana who gave a visible blush in embarrassment at being called a "love bird". She then closed into Alex's aircraft until she was within arms-reach of his aircraft.

"Alex I really enjoyed our time together in Baghdad last month. Do you think we can do it again soon?" Rosana asked the young pilot who nodded at her.

"Yeah I have leave in two weeks. Do you want to meet in Quwati City this time?" Alex asked the Persian Witch who got a sad look in her eyes and looked away from him for a moment before returning his gaze.

"Well… I don't think I will be able to… it's hard for witches in Persia to get a pass to visit a foreign country." Rosana explained to Alex who nodded his head.

"Alright… it's ok we can just meet in Baghdad again, the city of lights of Persia right?" He told her as a look of happiness once again filled her eyes.

"Right." She simply stated before a deep blush filled her face and she moved in a bit closer to his canopy. She placed her right hand on the cockpit of his Eagle and began to speak a nervous tremor filled her voice. "Alex… do you think that… perhaps next time we make it could be a… a…" She asked him in a shaky voice before the green magical radar antenna on both sides of her head turned bright red and she turned to face forward a look of fear on her face. "No… it can't be." She stated fearfully. Just then a deep black cloud appeared in the distance and Alex's heart began to sink.

"No it can't be them… after all of these years of peace it can't be…" Alex trailed off before his commander shouted over the radio.

"NEUROI!" Major Weaver screamed as the entire flight's radars erupted as one at a dozen fast moving contacts materialized on radar heading towards them at Mach 1.5. Alex's RWR (Radar Warning Receiver) blared to life as two missiles were fired at his Eagle. "All aircraft BREAK, BREAK!" Major Weaver shouted as the fighter aircraft broke formation and began to deploy countermeasures.

Alex pulled a High-G turn as he popped chaff and flares to confuse the alien missiles. Alex could see Rosana's F-14 striker's wings sweep back as she broke the sound barrier and fired an AIM-7W Witch Sparrow at one of the approaching Neuroi fighters. Alex had no time to watch as he reversed his turn as one of the two missiles fired at him flew passed his aircraft and went ballistic, while the remaining missile swerved to intercept his fighter. Alex went full burner and dove for the deck hoping ground clutter could confuse the missile. The desert floor zoomed closer to his Eagle as he pulled hard on the stick raising his nose just a few dozen meters from the ground. A loud explosion was heard as the Neuroi missile smashed into the ground behind him. Alex then got another radar warning as he looked up seeing a black delta winged aircraft with what appeared to be a crimson canopy aircraft approaching him a cannon on the right side of the cockpit was blazing spitting fist sized onyx shells in his direction. Alex turned hard right into the aircraft who shot past him. Time slowed for Alex as he took in the Neuroi fighter; it to him vaguely reminded him of an unholy union between a Mirage 2000 and a Mig-29, under its wings were half dozen missiles of varying sizes. But that wasn't the most surprising thing about the Neuroi. Alex saw that the canopy was partially transparent and a black humanoid figure was in the cockpit starring back at him.

Alex's Eagle was buffeted by the passing Neuroi shockwave as he pulled back hard on the flight stick entering first into a climb then into a look as he flicked the selector switch to AIM-9 heat seeking missiles. Alex did a quick roll as he noticed on the Neuroi fighter was a set of red hexes indicating laser ports charging and firing. The crimson beams passed by his Eagle harmlessly as a loud growl filled his helmet indicating a missile lock on the alien craft.

"FOX-2!" Alex shouted as an AIM-9L flew off one of the missile rails on his F-15 shooting towards the enemy aircraft at near hypersonic speeds. The missile struck the Neuroi center mass tearing the aircraft apart and causing the wreckage to smash into the ground before turning into bright white metallic shards. "Splash One! I repeat Splash One!" Alex shouted in excitement at his first kill on his first combat mission. Alex looked above him to see a fur ball erupting as Neuroi fighters clashed with Eagles and the lone air infantry witch fought desperately against the numerically superior Neuroi. Alex pulled his nose up using the positive thrust to weight ratio of his aircraft to climb straight up like a rocket ship.

Alex witnessed Rosana using her MG3 to cut down a nearby Neuroi fighter shredding it with magically enhanced 7.62 rounds. Lasers bounced off the young witch's shield as she did a quick drifting turn 180 degrees to face another threat this time firing a Witch Sidewinder at the hostile striking the aircraft on the nose obliterating it instantly.

Alex switched to his Sparrows and selected a target, a Neuroi chasing an Otoman Eagle. He got a positive radar lock on the creature and fired a single Sparrow.

"FOX 3!" The Neuroi broke chase and pulled hard left exposing the topside of its body to the incoming missile. Its laser ports charged and discharged two bright beams of crimson light at the AIM-7 converging on the radar guided missile vaporizing it instantly. Alex closed in on the hostile switching to his 20mm cannon and getting within weapons range. The Neuroi Fighter corkscrewed and pulled up zooming away. Alex pushed his engines to their limits and followed after the enemy aircraft that fired a laser at Alex missing him by a few meters. Alex then lined up the hostile in his sights and pressed the trigger. A one second burst of fire came out of the 20mm M61A1 Vulcan cannon spitting over a hundred rounds at the Neuroi. Once again time slowed down as shells tore through the Neruoi, shells shattered the fuselage and tore through the canopy turning the pilot into a bright white mist. The Neuroi aircraft lost power and began falling to the earth flaming wreckage spiraling towards the earth that it came from.

Alex's eyes darted from side to side scanning for Neuroi, is scopes went clear as the remaining Neuroi either hit the deck and "bugged out" or were already shot down.

"Alright head count people who is still breathing?" Major Weaver said over the radio.

"Two here still alive boss." Jackie informed the Major.

"This is Three I am here and certainly not queer." Quinn informed everyone much to the Major's annoyance.

"Cheeky bastard. Four are you still amongst the living?" Major Weaver inquired.

"Yeah I am alive sir." Alex informed his commander.

"I am still living too." Rosana told the flight of Eagles. Alex let out a sigh of relief as he heard her voice. Two of the Otoman pilots informed the Liberions that they were alive, indicating that two of their flight had been shot down by the Neuroi. All in all it could have been worse. Alex looked to the East and saw a massive Neuroi hive in the distance some larger creatures could be seen firing their lasers at targets below them. It was unreal to Alex; sure some small Neuroi outbreaks had occurred throughout the Middle East and Africa but not this many, and certainly not a hive. It was like something out of the Second Neuroi War.

Alex's radar began to fizzle. "What the hell?" Alex stated as he saw the sky to the East start distorting and chaining to a strange purplish as lightening crackled. A black hole appeared violet energy swirling around it. A pair of large bright lasers emerged from the black hole striking Rosana who put her shield up just in time to save her life.

"AHH!" She screamed as the shield broke and her striker exploded jettisoning her from the stricken device.

"ROSANA!" He shouted as he saw the young witch clothes beginning to burn fall to the earth.

 **The Skies over Karlsland 15:00**

Lieutenant Colonel Kataline Barkhorn or rather as she preferred to be called "Kate" Barkhorn zoomed through the skies in her F-16C striker. The F-16C was a Liberion light multirole striker unit designed for close in dogfighting and dropping unguided bombs and laser guided AT-Missiles at ground targets. In the mid-1980s the F-16 had been picked as the new main striker unit of the Karlsland Air Force narrowly beating out the Orussian Mig-29 striker that was its primary competitor.

After the Second Neuroi War the Karlsland aircraft industry had fallen into deep decline. Despite the success of the 262 and Ta-152 strikers and fighters, the export market had dried up and the costs of relocating back to the newly liberated Karlsland was too great for many of the companies. As a result companies like Messerchaft and Flak Wulfe increased the costs of their aircraft and ended up shooting themselves in the foot. Looking for cheaper aircraft and strikers, Karlsland looked to Liberion and Orussia to supply them with aircraft, forcing domestic companies to merge with other European aviation companies like BAE.

"Alright we are nearly at checkpoint Foxtrot; one more and we get to go home." Kataline said to her fellow witch a fourteen year old red haired girl named Gretel. Gretel was a second year veteran in the Karlsland Air Force and had fought alongside Kataline in South Africa supporting local forces with clearing out a small nest that had appeared in the jungle, she even managed to score an air to air kill by shooting down a "flying goblet".

"Oh boy I can't wait to get back to base and read my trashy romance novels." Gretel stated sarcastically sending a ping of annoyance down Kate's spine.

"Hey my romance novels are not "trashy" Gretel. They are works of art damn it!" Kate shot back at the younger witch who giggled obviously enjoying getting a rise out of her older commanding officer.

"Yeah, I am not sure how stories like _My Onii-chan's Magical Pineapple Adventure_ could ever be considered a work of "Art"." Gretel goaded her commander who sighed before she replied.

"For the last time, that story is a heartwarming tale of experimentation and a tragic tale of the sacred love two brothers share for each other." Kataline explained to her subordinate.

"Sounds like smut to me." Gretel chimed.

"IT'S NOT SMUT, IT'S ART!" Kate shot back earning a snicker from her wing witch. "Just for that I am going to order you to read it cover to cover so you can see for yourself how amazing that story is." Kate threatened Gretel who made a gagging noise in disapproval. A chime went off in Kate's earpiece.

"This is Eagle's Nest to Big Momma. RTB immediately a situation has arisen in the Middle East." The ground controller informed her.

"Roger that Eagle's Nest I read you Five By Five." Kate replied to the ground controller. Kate looked to Gretel before speaking. "We will continue this conversation later, let's see what command wants." Kate informed her wing witch who nodded her head. Kate banked gently to the right and headed for home.

Fifteen minutes later they saw the distant runway. Deploying their air breaks and dropping their landing gear they descended on the air base and touched down. Taxing to the hangers nearby ground crew helped them out of the lightweight striker units. Kataline stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders as she and Gretel headed to the briefing room to see what all of the commotion was about. In the hallways some of the men and girls on base were talking in hushed voices speaking of war and conflict. Perhaps another small Neuroi outbreak occurred somewhere in the Middle East? It had only been a few years since the Orussians had cleared the mountains of the Hindu Kush from the Neuroi that infested the mountain range. Kate walked into the briefing room and saw her commanding officer Hans Gunther an old Colonel in charge of this Air Base. Kate saluted him as he stood and returned the salute. Hans had been a small boy during the reconstruction period after the Second Neuroi War and had even fought with her in Africa.

"At Ease Colonel." He told her as she went to an at ease position.

"Sir what is this talk about war that I keep hearing? Have the Neuroi launched another raid into Afghanistan?" She asked the old man who shook his head.

"No Colonel its much worse than that." Hans explained as he lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag on the tobacco stick. "A Neuroi Hive Appeared over Quwati City in the Otoman Empire." Hans explained as Kate's eyes went wide.

"Sir… are… you sure?" She asked him to which he gave a slight nod. Hans then pulled from his desk some scotch and a glass pouring himself a drink. He raised his glass offering her a drink. "No thank you sir." She simply replied.

"Are you sure? The news gets worse." He told Kate who looked into his eyes.

"How could it possibly be any worse than that sir?" She asked him a bead of sweat dripping down her forhead.

"A second Neuroi hive is forming over the skies of Baghdad..." Hans paused for effect. "And this one; is the size of the one over Veniza during the war." He explained to her. Kate's heart sank as she thought of the prospect of having to clear out two Neuroi hives in close proximity.

"Sir, if you don't mind I think I will take that drink." She simply stated to him as he then poured her a drink which she then gulped down. Hans took a pull on his drink before speaking.

"I contacted your grandmothers, Charlotte and Gertrud. They will be here soon. They will tell you everything they know about taking down a Neuroi hive. Things with the Neuroi might have changed but a hive is still a hive. We can kill them no matter how many of them appear I have confidence that you will lead our witches to victory." Hans told Kate who was still trying to take all of the news in. Hans stood up and walked around the desk putting a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Get some rest Colonel… it is going to be a long war." He told Kate who nodded her head.

Although she didn't know it at the time Kate would play a very important role in this new "Gulf War". Soon the eighteen year old Lieutenant Colonel would find herself in command of a squadron of inexperienced witches from all over the globe. These witches would later go down in history as the most famous squadron of the war… the 105th Joint Strike Wing otherwise known as the Thunder Witches. 


	2. Act 1-1

**Berlin Karlsland 13:00 Local Time**

"Grandma, Oma!" Katline shouted excitedly as she saw both of her grandmothers waiting for her on the patio to her small two bedroom home. Kate embraced Shirley and nestled her face into the sixty two year old woman's bosom.

"Hey kiddo it is great to see you." The former witch ace replied to her beloved granddaughter. Despite her age Charlotte E. Yeager was as beautiful as she was the day she soared in the skies of the second Neuroi war. Her long grey hair flowed in the slight breeze and her skin was as tight and smooth as when she was a teenager, time had been exceptionally kind to the old former witch. The voice of an older and slightly more haggard woman then spoke.

"Settle down you two." Gertrud Yeager told them as Kate withdrew from Charlotte's breasts to see her other grandmother looking sternly at both of them. Seconds later the frown on Gertrud's face turned to a smile as she held her arms open and spoke again. "You weren't going to forget giving your Oma a hug were you?" She asked Kate who smiled and embraced her biological grandmother. While time had been generous to Shirley, it had been a little less kind to Gertrud, her age showed more than her wife with; Gertrud had a perpetual tired look on her face even at her most energetic. However to Charlotte her old squadron mate was still the knockout she was in 1945.

"Hi Oma, I am so glad to see both of you." Kate cooed to Trudy who smiled as she rubbed the auburn haired witch. Kate pulled away and looked to her Grandmother before speaking. "Oma… how bad is it?" Kate asked Gertrud whose smile turned to a frown again.

"It's… It's bad Kataline." Gertrud began; Shirley gave her a dirty look before speaking.

"Geez, Trudy you don't have to scare the poor girl. It's not like she has to face anything more than we did at her age." Shirley stated with clear disappointment in Gertrud who looked at her wife before speaking.

"But we're not doing her any favors by sugar coating the situation either." Gertrud shot back to Shirley who growled at first, before sighing.

"Eh, you got me, I guess you are right, but could you have least told her that in a nicer way?" Shirley inquired to Gertrud who nodded her head then looked back at Kataline.

"I know the Neuroi aren't anything that witches can't handle Kataline… but it is going to be a tough fight for you and the others." Gertrud explained to the eighteen year old witch who nodded her head.

"Ok Oma; what do we need to do to stop them?" Kate asked her grandmother who thought for a moment.

"A lot of firepower and a lot of time." She simply replied to Kate who thought for a moment.

"The U.S. and Orussians are sending a combined fleet to the Persian Gulf to face off against the Neuroi in Baghdad. Do you think that will be enough firepower?" Kate inquired to Gertrud who shook her head. "Well then what do we need to face the Neuroi then?" Kate demanded of her grandmother.

"I don't know Kataline." Gertrud then thought for a moment before a look of realization appeared on her tired face. "But I know someone who would know." Gertrud informed Kate who looked at her quizzically.

"Huh… who Oma?" Kate asked the old Karlsland ace who with a smirk looked to Shirley.

"Liberion, how fast do you think you can get us to Donitz?" Gertrud asked Shirley who got a sly grin and pulled out a pair of keys from her breast pocket. Kate could see the Romagna car company Ferrari emblazoned on the chain.

"Oh are we going to go see who I think we are going to see?" Shirley asked Trude who with a smirk nodded her head before turning back to Kate.

"Come on Kataline, I think it's time for us to introduce you to your Great Aunt Erica Hartmann." Gertrud informed the young witch Colonel. Kate's eyes widen as she realized she was about to meet the best ace to ever fly in the skies of the Second Neuroi War.

 **ORS Kiev in route to Persian Gulf 06:23 local time**

Anastasia Polenski sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her head pounded the result of a nasty hangover from the previous night. Around her waist was a slender feminine arm, skin as white as the Orussian winter. The cool ocean breeze danced across Anastasia's nude body as she brushed the arm aside and stood up from bed. She heard a groan from her equally undressed companion who just began to wake up, roused from her slumber from Anastasia's movements.

"Hmm, why are you up so early Anna?" Lidya, her lover for the night inquired. Anastasia ignored the younger witch as she searched for her panties and uniform. Sleep still blurred her vision and the pain behind her eyes from the vodka further complicated her search. After some searching Anna found her white panties and white button up undershirt, reaching for her panties, she slipped into them and put her shirt on. "Anna, are you sleep walking?" Lidya asked Anastasia who walked over to the sink and slashed some water into her eyes and hair.

"No, I am going back to my room; I need to get dressed for the day." Anastasia told Lidya who rubbed her eyes to try and wake herself up. Anna looked at herself in the mirror her dark purple eyes seemed nearly lifeless and her long white hair was messy. Anna quickly combed her hair with her hand trying to look half way presentable. If you looked at the eighteen year old witch from her left side she would appear to be a beautiful goddess, however if you saw her from the right you would see the nasty burn mark on her right cheek ascending just below her right eye; a relic from nine years ago the day her magic awoken.

"Well do you want to get some breakfast first?" Lidya inquired doing her best to sound sensual despite the lack of sleep. Anna turned to face Lidya and walked over to her. Lidya smiled at the scared witch as Anna bent down getting closer to eye level with Lidya who leaned forward to kiss Anna, she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes only to receive nothing in return. When Lidya opened them she saw Anna holding a half empty bottle of vodka pulling the cap off and taking a swig.

"Breakfast." Anna simply stated as she turned to leave Lidya's room placing the bottle of Vodka on a nightstand. Anastasia left the room and began walking down the corridor back to her room when she heard a door slam open.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that!?" Lidya shouted after Anna who turned to face her fellow Orussian witch with a hollow look in her eyes. The nude brunette witch stood there with fire in her eyes. "Someone goes out of their way to show how much they care about you, and what do you do?" Lidya began, pausing to see if Anastasia would reply; seeing no reaction from the white haired girl she began speaking again. "You get drunk, and use them for the night and toss them aside when you are finished!" Lidya screamed with tears in her eyes, the sting of betrayal burning inside her. "I… I gave you myself… my first… and you treat me like I don't even matter." Lidya explained as the tears flowed freely.

"So?" Anastasia replied unmoved by the display from the young witch whose eyes once again filled with anger mixed with sorrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lidya screamed to Anastasia who was unfazed by the outburst.

"More than you can imagine Lidya." Anastasia replied in a monotone voice. Just then one of the doors swung open, a semi-nude woman stood in the doorway glaring at both of them.

"What the hell is this racket about?" Maria the flight commander growled to two of the witches under her command. Another door opened revealing another witch named Nikki.

"Why is everyone shouting, is something wrong?" Nikki asked to no one in particular. Lidya clenched her fist and closed her eyes.

"It was nothing ma'am… it was just a stupid mistake on my part." Lidya explained tears still wetting her cheeks. Anastasia turned to face her commander and spoke.

"It is nothing to be concerned about ma'am." Anastasia told her commander who sighed in frustration scratching the back of her head.

"Ah, yeah why am I not surprised that you did something, or rather someone you shouldn't… whatever clean yourself up, get dressed, get some chow and meet in the briefing room we are going to start the briefing at 07:30." Maria explained to Anastasia and the other witches. Anna nodded and headed into the shower.

Arriving at the small locker room below deck, Anna undressed and turned on the water. The warm water flowed over her naked form as she rested her hand against the wall. Staring at the blank white tiled wall she began to think about the exchange with Lidya. _If she didn't want it, she should have just said no. She should have known that I don't want to get close to anyone…_

"You went too far this time Anna." Anastasia was woken from her trance looking back to see her commander stepping into the shower. Anna raised an eyebrow at her commander.

"What do you mean?" Anna simply asked her commander who scowled and furrowed her eyebrows starring daggers into the white haired witch.

"Don't play dumb Anna; you know exactly what you did to Lidya." Maria exclaimed to Anna who simply went back to washing her body.

"It was consensual, I did nothing wrong Commander." Anna stated calmly as she rubbed soap onto her body.

"It doesn't matter; you still took advantage of Lidya. How can you possibly think it is ok to use people like that? Don't you see how much that poor girl cared for you and wanted to help you through whatever shit you are going through. But no, you decide that she is just another pair of fingers and a tongue to be pleasured by." Maria stated with clear scorn in her voice. Anna paid it no mind it really didn't concern her. "Frankly now I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to frag your ass, and frankly I wouldn't blame her." Maria stated to Anna who turned the water off and began walking out of the showers.

"I really don't care; she can think what she wants, it makes no difference to me." Anastasia replied to her commander who gritted her teeth in rage.

"I want you out of my flight… no out of my squadron. Hell if possible I want you out of my air division. After this battle is done I want your ass on a one way flight back to Moscow." Maria growled in rage at Anna who turned to face her commander and approached her. Maria pressed her back against the wall as Anna slammed the palm of her hand against the wall with enough force to crack tile. Anna pressed her body up against Maria's and moved her face to within centimeters of her red haired commander's.

"I don't care if I am not part of your squadron, I don't care if I am part of this air division, hell I don't care if I am even part of the Orussian Army Air Force." Anna explained to her commander who stared into Anna's eyes. "However, there is one thing I do care about, and that is killing Neuroi. Do not interfere with this and we won't have any further issues." Anna explained before removing her hand from the wall and turned away from her commander walking back to where she had left her panties and shirt retrieving them and leaving to her room.

A half hour later she was in the briefing room in her BDUs Anastasia sat with the two other witches in her flight both of them glaring at her. Anna paid them no mind as Maria stood in front of the white board with their CAP assignments written on the board. She seemed unfazed by the earlier encounter with Anastasia less than an hour before.

"Ladies…" Maria began making sure she had the three witches attention. "In three hours we will link up with the U.S. Seventh Fleet and set sail for the Persian Gulf. The plan is for a joint Liberion and Orussian naval fleet to attack the main hive over Baghdad. We will be flying CAP for the main strike group which will be led by the Liberion VAW-198 Bold Witches. They will fly within twenty kilometers of the Neuroi hive and deploy short range nuclear cruise missiles and strike the hive. The Liberions will also deploy VF-134 Siren Witches to sweep for fighters and try and clear a path for us." Mariah explained the plan to her girls who took notes.

"Our unit call sign will be Jack Knife, the Bold Witches will be call sign Nightmare, and the Siren Witches will be Clear Sky." Maria informed the witches. She looked to her girls and spoke again. "I know we are army witches and working off of carriers isn't what we were trained to do but I am confident you will do well in the face of the enemy. Does anyone have any questions on your assignments?" Maria asked them. When she was met with silence she began once again.

"Alright, I will now assign CAP routes for today's sorties." Maria began as she began to detail plans for the four witches CAP routes. Anastasia clenched her fists, tomorrow would be the day, the day she would have her revenge against the Neuroi. _Mama…Papa… I will kill them all._

 **Skies over Baghdad 03:27 local time**

The black skies of the moonlight desert filled Haruka Tanaka's vision, as she sped towards her target, a Neuroi command Spire that had recently been constructed in the depopulated city. The sky turned green as Haruka flicked on her MHUD magical heads up display. She could see in the distance the target surrounded by Neuroi gunships. The Spire towered over the destroyed city at over a hundred meters tall an impressive black and crimson monument to the Neuroi's power. She was at approximately ten thousand meters in altitude and her IAS read 950kph; two thousand meters above her was the Neuroi Super Hive disgorging more and more Neuroi every minute.

Two kilometers to her right Haruka could see the delta winged Neuroi fighters on CAP oblivious to her presence. If it wasn't for the F-1117 stealth striker she wore she would have easily been shot down by now. Loaded within the two pocket dimensions located in her striker were two bunker busting magic guided bombs that she would have to optically guide towards her target in order to ensure a hit.

Haruka huffed as she closed in on Baghdad. This wasn't the first time she had flown solo combat missions for the USAF. A former Fuso Air Defense Force Witch she had been selected for a joint Liberion/Fuso project to develop a specialized undetectable striker unit. Due to her unique magic she had been selected as the test pilot. During her time stateside she fell in love with a Liberion man named Jack, got married planned on having kids with him in the near future. Her Husband in order to stay close to her joined the USAF and became a radar operator on an AWACs, so he could guide the skies that she flew in on. Then this war began and both of their lives were put on hold. Her husband was out there in these deep black skies guiding pilots and witches into battle.

However now was not the time to be contemplating such things as her target came within weapons range. Haruka lined up the Command Spire and dropped both bunker busters. The earth penetrating weapons shot towards their target guided by a concentrated invisible beam of magic from her MHUD. Even in the dead of night Haruka saw both bombs strike the target, followed by a muted explosion as the bombs detonated inside the Neuroi structure shattering its core and sending the Neuroi around Baghdad into disarray.

A Neuroi fighter spotted her and turned to intercept, Haruka focused her magic and activated her inherent ability, turning herself invisible to the Neuroi. The fighter shot past her completely missing its intended target. Haruka looked back to see the aircraft begin flying in large circles scanning for her, now completely losing her presences. Haruka began to egress out of Baghdad airspace her mission complete.

Explosions and lasers lit the sky as anti-aircraft guns fired in a vain attempt to kill the lone witch that had struck such a lethal blow.

"This is Ninja target destroyed, RTB." Haruka informed a nearby AWACs who would then give the order to conventional aircraft and ships to fire a volley of cruise missiles at Baghdad; with the eyes and ears of the Neuroi over the city gone, even if only momentarily, the chances for the missile strike's success greatly increased.

"Roger that Ninja good kills." A familiar voice said over the radio.

"Jack-chan?" Haruka asked the voice over the radio who took a moment before he replied.

"Yes… Haruka-chan, I am here. Are you safe my love?" Jack asked the nineteen year old witch who smiled warmly. Her magical radar turning pink as she blushed hearing her husband's voice.

"Yes I am safe Jack; are you?" She inquired which elicited a warm chuckle.

"I am Haruka-chan, I have an entire flight of F-16s with me, and we should be well out of the Neuroi's range of operation. We will be safe don't worry about us Haruka-chan… I will see you soon." He replied with affection in his voice. Haruka used her magic to sense where the radio waves were coming from. _To the north…_ she thought to herself as she banked to head in the direction of the AWACs her husband was onboard.

"I am heading to you Jack… I want to escort you until the operation is complete and I know you are safe." Haruka told him much to his surprise.

"Haruka-chan what about your fuel?" Jack inquired concern in his voice. Haruka checked her fuel on her MHUD.

"I have enough to last until morning, and if I need to on the way back I can hitch a ride on a witch carrier." Haruka informed her husband who huffed a bit.

"We will be ok Haruka-chan you don't need to worry about us so much you can get some rest back at base you have earned it." Jack told her in a warm loving voice filled with affection towards her.

"I know Jack-chan I just want to be close to you." Haruka replied eliciting a laugh from him.

"You know there isn't any windows on this aircraft you won't be able to see me." Jack informed her. She smiled and blushed a bit before replying.

"I know… I just want to be close to you." She simply stated.

"Ok Haruka-chan… I will be here waiting for you." He told her. She shot off towards his AWACS making sure to scan for Neuroi, she was unable to detect any in her immediate radius; although one hundred kilometers in front of her heading towards the AWACS she sensed another witch. Strange she had a Persian IFF but there weren't supposed to be any witches from that country operating in this sector.

"Unidentified witch, this is Zulu-1 can you please state your intentions?" The voice of what Haruka imagine was one of the F-16 pilots. There was a moment of silence before the pilot reissued his ident-request; again he was met with silence.

"Jack, do you know what is going on?" Haruka asked her husband who took a moment to reply.

"I don't know, but she is increasing speed and gaining altitude. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was on an intercept vector." Jack explained to his wife. Haruka tracked the witch on radar indeed she was picking up speed and gaining altitude. "Wait we are being painted…" Jack explained; a long pause and silence filled the air, then Haruka sensed something terrible… Neuroi! "Shit incoming!" Jack shouted as the witch fired upon the AWACs with an AIM-54W long range missile. Haruka pushed her striker to its limit dumping every ounce of magic into speed to try and close the distance on the hostile witch and the Neuroi.

The F-16s broke formation and turned on their radars locking up both the witch and the Neuroi before firing a volley of AIM-7 sparrows at the hostiles. The E-3 Sentry AWACS popped chaff and banked hard into the missile from the missile. The hostile witch went Mach two and performed evasive maneuvers trying to dodge the semi-active radar guided missiles. The sparrows closed in the witch reversed her direction and fired her LMG shooting down the missiles. _Damn it is like something out of Macross!_ Haruka thought as the missiles were shot out of the skies.

The witch fired another Phoenix, this time at an F-16 the, beleaguered Viper driver popped chaff and desperately tried to evade the missile to no avail. In the distance a bright orange flash could be heard as the missile struck home destroying the fighter.

The F-16s closed to within visual range and fired sidewinders at the hostile witch. Again the witch went evasive and dodged the missiles, the maneuverability of an air infantry witch far exceeded that of a conventional fighter.

"Damn, that isn't a witch, it is a fucking Neuroi!" Shouted one of the pilots as he turned to engage the Neuroi witch in gun combat. The witch turned to face the fighter and blasted him with her MG3 tearing through the fuselage and cockpit killing the pilot and causing another cherry blossom of death to appear in the night sky. Haruka was almost in range she could see in the distance the afterburners and tracers. The hostile witch fired another salvo of missiles sidewinders this time. Flares lit the skies as the remaining two fighters desperately tried to avoid the magically enhanced missiles heading for their aircraft.

"AHHHH!" One of the pilots shouted as his aircraft erupted in the night sky, struck down by the sidewinder fired at him. The remaining pilot turned to face the Neuroi witch and fired his last missile hoping that it would strike home. The Neuroi witch fired a burst of MG3 fire and blasted both the missile and the remaining aircraft out of the sky.

Haruka pulled the charging handle on her Colt Carbine as she closed to within weapons range. She raised the rifle to her shoulder and fired a long ten round burst hoping to hit the Neuroi witch. The wings on the Neuroi striker swept forward as she pulled a hard maneuver to avoid the incoming rounds. Haruka spotted the second Neuroi, another human shaped Neuroi with what appeared to be two strange x shaped objects in its hands. It pulled on the x shaped objects making the witch Neuroi reel back before turning to face the AWACS jack was aboard.

"Oh no you don't!" Haruka shouted as she fired the remains of her ammo into the Neuroi witch who dodged the incoming rounds. The other Neuroi turned to her firing off lasers. Haruka first put up her shield blocking the incoming lasers before activating her magic causing the Neuroi to lose sight of her. The Neuroi fired blinding into the dark trying to hit a target that was no longer there. Haruka closed in on the witch Neuroi and tossed her Colt Carbine aside and drew a shortened katana and dove on the Neuroi slashing at its back.

The blade struck home carving into the creature causing it to fall to the ground. The creature then turned to face Haruka aiming its MG3 at her. It fired a long burst, Haruka put up her shield, but the bullets went wide. Haruka looked up to see the E-3, bullet holes filled the underside of the AWACS and its left wing came loose, sending the aircraft spiraling towards the ground in flames.

"JACK!" She screamed in agony as she was powerless to stop the aircraft carrying her husband from crashing into the ground. She saw the desert below illuminated by her husband's funeral pyre; rage filled her heart as she turned to the remaining Neuroi. She howled in rage as she charged the Neuroi giving off a thunderous battle cry. The Neuroi pulled hard again on the x shaped devices and the Neuroi witch appeared in front of the creature as if to shield it. The witch had her weapon raised and aimed at Haruka who rolled hard left and sliced through both the barrel of her MG and the left arm of the witch. She charged toward the Neuroi with the x shaped devices and stabbed it through the chest causing the creature to convulse before turning into bright white shards.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins she turned to face the witch Neuroi who had both its hands on its head and seemed to be in utter agony. Haruka sheathed sword and grabbed the Neuroi by the throat slamming her fist into its head. Haruka put every ounce of the F-117s thrust into pushing the creature to the ground the desert filling her vision as she slammed into the sand. She let out a roar as she repeatedly punched the Neuroi with all her might straddling the witch Neuroi as she did so. Her first became bloody as the head of the Neuroi was caved in with each strike.

"How dare you, how dare you, how dare you!" Haruka screamed as she felt the Neuroi's skull cave in. Haruka pulled her sword out of its sheath and held it above her head prepared to give the death blow to the wretched creature. Just then, the Neuroi's chest opened, revealing a purple core. The chest of the Neuroi moved open in down almost as if the creature was breathing. Haruka despite her rage was dumbstruck. Neuroi had red cores why was this one purple? Haruka sheathed her sword; she contemplated for a moment before grabbing the core with both her hands and pulling with all her might. The screams of the Neuroi echoed through the night.

* * *

 **A/N: And so another glorious chapter of the Thunder Witches is out for everyone's viewing pleasure. This time we got to see two more of the witches that will eventually be a part of the titular Thunder Witches. I am trying to take the story at a slower pace so it will be a few more chapters before the Thunder Witches Proper show up and get to kick ass and take names. Anyways as some of you already know I am writing another story, a Gate and COD MW3 crossover. For clarification I am still writing both stories and plan on a two chapters one story two chapters for another. I am going to take a week or so off writing because I have a big interview I am planning on doing next week so wish me luck. Anyways see you soon.**


End file.
